deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice-Man VS Ice Climbers
Ice-Man VS Ice Climbers is a What-if? episode of death battle by MadMaxPyro INTRODUCTION BoomStick: Ice, it's pretty cool. Wiz: And today we're pitting the Eskimo champions of the cold against each other. BoomStick: Ice Climbers, the sibling champions of scaling cold mountains. Wiz: And Ice-Man, the ice robot master. BoomStick: He's Wiz and I'm... WAIT what?! We're having two against 1? How is this fair? Wiz: Trust me, it's fair. BoomStick: If you say so, anyway I'm Wiz and he's BoomStick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle!!!!! ICE CLIMBERS Wiz: The ice climbers, the blue wearing Eskimo guy Popo and pink wearing Eskimo girl Nana are the Arctic adventurers... BoomStick: Wait! So are they brother and sister or boyfriend and girlfriend? Wiz: It's never been confirmed BoomStick but considering the fact that they look pretty much exactly the same they must be brother and sister not boyfriend and girlfriend. BoomStick: Maybe they can be both! Oh god sorry, that was really wrong even for my standards. Wiz: ...MOVING ON, the Ice Climbers have been scaling to the top of icy mountains pretty much their whole lives. They are experts at what they do but it's still no cakewalk. BoomStick: Yeah, these icy mountains are always home to many enemies including polar bears, penguins, and... pterodactyls? What?! This i'snt pre-historic times! Anyway, to top it all off sharp ice stalactites frequently fall down. God, what do they even get out of doing this all the time? Wiz: To come prepared Popo and Nana are equipped with their trusty hammers used to smack and defeat foes. They can dash towards foes and spin around for a spinning hammer attack. BoomStick: They also have the power to shoot an icy blizzard from their hands that can freeze opponents into icicles and they shoot ice chunks from their hammers. Wiz: Also they keep a rope in hand that they can attach to each other to jump up a great height, useful for getting up high distances. BoomStick: In their one game the Ice Climbers have succeeded in scaling to the top of every dangerous mountain they set foot on, apparently this made them cool enough to get to fight against the rest of Nintendo's stars in Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Smash Bros Brawl. Wiz: They are an effective team, so much that they work as one whole entity however, this is also tied to their weakness. When separated from each other they are both not very strong on their own, as such staying together is crucial. BoomStick: Though when they are together they kick some frozen ass! ( In Super Smash Bros Brawl, the Ice Climbers repeatedly smack King Dedede against a wall with their hammers.) ICE-MAN Wiz: In the year 2000X a new age of robotics was dawning heralded by Dr. Thomas Light and his partner Dr. Albert Wily. Together, they planned to launch mankind into a new age of prosperity. BoomStick: So they built a bunch of robot masters to do things too dangerous for people, like cutting down trees, bringing down buildings, and... being cold?! Screw this backstory, what's with this Eskimo robot? Wiz: That's Ice-Man, one of the original robot masters built by Light and Wily. Ice-Man was built to perform human-like tasks under extreme climate conditions. BoomStick: But as we all already know the pissed off and jealous Dr. Wily stole all of Light's robots and used them for good old evil and world-conquering. So like all the other robot masters Ice-Man was reprogrammed to be evil and with deadly weapons used to try and kill MegaMan. Ice-Man in particular has manipulation of ice so he was programmed with freezing weapons. Wiz: His Special Weapon is Ice Slasher, a sharp ice blade launched from his mouth that can freeze anything. He tends to shoot 3 of them at a time at 3 different angles. BoomStick: He can also make ice stalactites fall from above and create floating clouds that drop snowflakes to freeze opponents. He even has a pistol that can shoot either a freezing beam or sharp icicles as projectiles or makeshift barricades. Wiz: Ice-Man is also completely immune to even the most chilling sub-zero temperatures. Freezing him is nearly impossible. However, he does have his weaknesses. For instance, while he is able to still function in hot environments he is less powerful while in them. BoomStick: Yeah, plus he is severely damaged by electricity, bombs, and fire. And his biggest weakness of all is he has some mental problems. Wiz: As shown in MegaMan Powered Up he appears to have a split personality and two persona talking back and forth with himself as if he is two people one a soldier and two a commander. He often panics when others show up immeadiately prompting the commander persona to demand him to attack. BoomStick: And plus, like all other robot masters he is always defeated by MegaMan. Wiz: Though regardless he has proven to be the strongest of ice robots even being greatly respected by fellow robot master FreezeMan. BoomStick: IceMan, he's pretty cool. (IceMan shoots multiple ice slashers at MegaMan as MegaMan jumps up shooting electricity back.) INTERMISSION Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! BoomStick: It's time for a death battle!!!!!!!!! BATTLE In an extremely cold and ice covered climate the Ice Climbers are about to jump up another mountain but they stop when they suddenly notice around them that the creatures they normally fight are frozen into large icicles. They hear footsteps from behind them as a figure steps towards them who appears to be a man in a blue coat identical to Popo's. But this is no man, it is a robot, the robot master IceMan. Nana ( to Popo): He looks scary Popo! Popo (to IceMan) Did you do this? IceMan (to himself): There's something dangerous up ahead sir! Oh? Freeze it at all costs soldier! The Ice Climbers jump a little startled at hearing that, quickly holding up their hammers prepared to battle. Ice-Man breathes 3 ice-slashers at the Ice Climbers. They swing their hammers destroying all 3 to bits but Ice-Man continues breathing more at a rapid pace. The Ice Climbers jump over them and run away splitting up in opposite directions to confuse Ice-Man making him unsure of who to shoot at. The Ice Climbers then come rushing at him and both smack him with their hammers repeatedly in the face hurting him and stopping him from breathing ice blades. But, as they are doing so Ice-Man forms a cloud in the sky which hovers above them and drops snowflakes that freeze them into an icicle together. Ice-Man: Well, that was easy. ! Don't let your guard down yet soldier! Look! The Ice Climbers are chipping at the ice smacking with their hammers soon breaking out of the icicle but blue and chilly suffering extreme frostbite from the freezing, injured. Ice-Man immeadiately breathes an ice slasher at them but they block with their hammers which causes their hammers to become frozen solid. The Ice Climbers then retaliate by jumping directly in front of Ice-Man shooting an icy blizzard from their hands at Ice-Man but it does nothing. Ice Climbers: WHAT?! This leaves them vulnerable as Ice-Man takes out his ice pistol shooting sharp icicles at the Ice Climbers which pierces various parts of their skin causing bleeding and knocking them on their backs a few feet away from the force of it. Ice-Man then shoots a freezing beam at them but the Ice Climbers quickly get up and counter the beam by hitting solid ice chunks at it, that destroy it and the ice chunks hit Ice-Man damaging him a little while shattering his pistol disarming him. Suddenly, Popo thinks of a plan. Popo: Hey Nana! I have an idea, follow me to the top of that mountain! The Ice Climbers run towards the mountain and start jumping up it but Ice-Man uses his ice manipulation to form many ice stalactites on the mountain that start falling down on the Ice Climbers. The Ice Climbers dodge as many as they can almost to the top but soon they are hit by some in the head injured bleeding as they have to remove them with their hands. The Ice Climbers then reach the top anyway much to Ice-Man's annoyance. Ice-Man: That's it! Ice-Man shoots out an ice slasher but this time he sets it underneath him and uses it as a sled to ride on. Ice-Man angrily comes riding up the mountain soon reaching the top but the Ice Climbers hit a large ice chunk at Ice-Man knocking him off the mountain sending him falling down towards the ice far down below. Nana: So, that was your plan? Popo: Part 1, here's part 2. Popo quickly grabs Nana and he jumps off the mountain with her towards the ice. Popo holds out his hammer, Nana understands as she holds out her hammer too as they both land their blows on Ice-Man with so much force that they smash him through the ice plummeting them all deep underwater. Underwater, the Ice Climbers continuously smash Ice-Man with their hammers but Ice-Man manipulates the ice above to come crashing down towards them along The Ice Climbers look above and retaliate by smashing through the ice with their hammers. They soon barely break through and escape jumping in opposite directions landing on ice platforms. Ice-Man quickly comes crashing through the ice and shoots an ice slasher at Nana who tries to retaliate with her hammer but is too weak as the hammer simply bounces off the ice slasher, as the ice slasher then hits her freezing her solid. Popo: NANA!!! Popo runs to Nana and smashes the ice around her repeatedly breaking the top off but it's no use. She is already dead from the extremely cold temperature. Popo: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Popo cries in sadness which soon turns to anger as he turns to Ice-Man. Popo: I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!! The angry Popo charges at Ice-Man jumping in the air swinging down on him with his hammer smacking him on the ice but they don't break through it since Popo is weaker without Nana. Ice-Man quickly breathes an ice slasher directly on Popo freezing him solid in an icicle killing him. Ice-Man then kicks Popo and Nana's icicles into the water as they sink down deep below. Ice-Man: Excellent work soldier! Well, it's just like you said commander. A good soldier always stays cool in battle. RESULTS BoomStick: ... That was cold. Wiz: Now it's time to lay down the cold hard facts. The Ice Climbers may have the power of teamwork but it wasn't enough. Sure, the Ice Climbers have no trouble dealing with extremely cold temperatures on a regular basis but Ice-Man's ice attacks are a whole new level of cold especially the ice slasher which freezes foes at a temperature of -200 degrees! That's a temperature no normal human can survive and unfortunately the Ice Climbers aren't superhuman. They could only dodge this attack for so long, once they got hit at least once it was game over for each of them. BoomStick: And thanks to Ice-Man's cold immunity the only attack that the Ice Climbers had to attack was their hammers which is bad because Ice-Man i'snt the kind of opponent a regular human would want to be fighting in melee range. Wiz: Plus, considering the fact that the Ice Climbers are regular humans they don't have superhuman strength so it's unreasonable to say that their wooden hammers would be able to even dent a metal robot like Ice-Man. BoomStick: Those poor two little kids. Ice-Man sure is COLD, he needed to CHILL out. Wiz: The winner is Ice-Man. TRIVIA This is the first MadMaxPyro death battle where the villain wins. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:MadMaxPyro